I doser
by Nati-Hitachiin
Summary: Naruto e Sasuke resolvem ouvir o Idoser, coisas aconteceram. UA, Lemon, SasuNaru.


_Eu: Mais uma fic minha pra vocês\o/_

_Alguém: Falando desse jeito até parece que você escreve muito-.-_

_Eu: Mas é meu primeiro one-shot XD_

_Alguém: e??_

_Eu: Nada oO"...faz logo as advertências ai assistente n.n_

_Alguém: ¬¬...Naruto não pertence a essa louca, essa fic é lemon, ou seja, homens trepando._

_Eu: "Homens trepando", não poderia falar algo mais fofo não??_

_Alguém: Não_

_Eu: ¬¬_

_Alguém: explicação do que é Idoser :_

_i-doser é um programa de computador que emite "doses" de ondas sonoras, para interferir nas ondas cerebrais do usuário.  
as doses procuram causar efeitos físicos e mentais similares às drogas recreativas, tais como heroina, maconha, **peyote**, valium, cocaína e até o café. também existem doses complexas, que foram criadas por especialistas para causar efeitos como: felicidade, sono, tristeza, alucinações, algumas até simulando as sensações do primeiro amor e o estado mental alpha e betha._

_Eu: mais comentários no final da fic n.n , boa leitura_

--

-Vai logo – Falou o loirinho

-Calma dobe, não tem como ir mais rápido que isso – falou Sasuke

-Hmmm...como ta demorando pra baixar esse negocio

- Pronto

Os dois colocarão os fones de ouvido, e fitarão a tela do computador. Começando a escutar uma "musica" sem sentido algum, e os imagens na tela do computador, eram somente luzes, também, sem sentido algum.

-To ficando tonto – falou o loiro

E o barulho continuava fazendo com que o cérebro entrasse em uma espécie de transe, de estupor. Depois de um tempo, o barulho parou, e eles retirarão o fone do ouvido.

Ainda tonto, Sasuke olha para Naruto, e sentindo uma vontade louca de beijar aquela boca.

Sem pensar em mais nada, caminha em direção ao loiro, e encosta sua boca na dele, logo abrindo a boca pra poder aprofundar o beijo, e para sua surpresa Naruto também abre a dele, e as línguas começam a se roçar , tornando se um beijo quente e desesperado.

Naruto começa a roçar sua perna no membro do moreno, escutando um suspiro baixo de aprovação. Sasuke arranca a blusa do loiro, e a sua, logo em seguida, depois começa a "ir levando" o loiro em direção a parede mais próxima.

Começa a beijar, lamber e chupar o pescoço do loiro, escutando gemidos altos. O moreno logo começa a abaixar a calça e a cueca do loirinho, deixando seu membro à mostra.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o abocanha sem aviso nenhum.

-aaaaaaaaahnnnn - gemeu loirinho

Sasuke continuava passando sua língua pela extensão inteira do membro, cada vez mais aumentando a pressão, de modo que começava a escutar gemidos ainda mais altos do loirinho.

- S-Sasuke...eu vou...aaaaaaaahnn – Naruto goza, enchendo a boca de Sasuke com seu sêmen.

Sasuke não conseguiu engolir tudo, por isso escorre um filete no canto de sua boca. Naruto puxa o moreno, e lambe aquele filete de sêmen e começa a beijar o moreno.

Mas logo o beijo é interrompido, afinal Sasuke precisava de um alivio também. Naruto tira o resto de roupa que o moreno ainda tinha, e começa a chupar os dedos de Sasuke.

- Vai Sasuke- dito isso Naruto fica de quatro no chão. Sasuke, sem pensar duas vezes, enfia um dedo na entrada do loiro, e começa a fazer um movimento lento de vai-e-vem.

- Você é apertado

-aaahn

Logo Sasuke introduz o segundo, ouvindo o loiro gemer mais alto

- Vai logo...ahnn...enfia seu p(censurado)¹ no meu c(censurado)¹...me fode logo

Depois desse pedido tao "educado", Sasuke retira seus dedos de dentro do loiro, e posiciona seu membro na entrada do loiro, e começa a penetrá-lo devagar. Naruto começar a gritar de dor, mas Sasuke não para de entrar no local apertado.

Sem esperar, começa a fazer o movimento de vai-e-vem.

Naruto, que no inicio gemia de dor, agora gemia de prazer.

-M-Mais

Sasuke aumenta a velocidade de seus movimentos, e começa a masturbar o loiro, no mesmo ritmo.

Com um gemido mais alto, Sasuke goza dentro de Naruto, que goza também. Os dois caem cansados no chão.

Sasuke sai de dentro do loiro.

E os dois dormem(n.n)

--

_Eu: Meu primeiro lemon XD... que emoçao\o_

_Alguém: ta uma droga_

_Eu: nem ligo¬¬..._

_Eu: A inspiração pra essa fic é que teve um boato de dois amigos que ouvirão tanto o idoser, que acabarão transando...não sei se é verdade, mas, saiu essa ficXD...faz tempo que eu tinha ouvido o boato, mas só pensei e fazer uma fic agoraXD_

_Eu: bom, agora é o momento propaganda...leiam a minha outra fic "Império Uchiha", eu demoro muito para postar, mas eu gosto delaXD_

_Alguém: acabou??_

_Eu: sim nn... beijos povinho lindo do meu kokoro_

_Ps: quero reviews_

_Ps²: as "censuras" foram colocadas para a fala nao ficar uma coisa chulaXD_


End file.
